As electronic devices are highly integrated and the application of wireless communication techniques becomes more common, wristwatch- or glasses-like wearable electronic devices are coming to market.
Wearable electronic devices benefit over typical cellular phones or smartphones for a portability perspective, and vice versa when it comes to communication performance and battery life.
If a wearable electronic device comes with cellular communication capability, the user who carries both the wearable device and a cellular phone ends up with two cellular communication-enabled devices.
As the case may be, the user may carry both or either of them. The user's demand to receive a service through cellular communications may be met once he is served with his desired service from either the wearable device or cellular phone. Accordingly, there is a need for a method that enables the user carrying one or more devices to manage long-range communication (e.g., cellular communication or Internet communication via Wi-Fi) and short-range communication (e.g., Bluetooth communication) of the devices, allowing for efficient use of hardware and communication resources and increased user convenience.
Further, a need also exists for a method for automatically transmitting out a discovery signal to inform the surroundings of the position or circumstance of the communication devices when the user cannot freely manipulate the communication devices, e.g., when the user is in an emergency.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.